Prince of the Iron Castle
by Darth Erebus
Summary: "What if someone finds salvation in the salvation of others? Wouldn't that mean they could have both the salvation of all, and the salvation of oneself?" The adopted son of Akihiko Kayaba is killed, but he doesn't die. No. Digitization is an odd thing, especially when you start living in a video game.
1. Prince of the Iron Castle-Prologue

**Hello, and welcome to the prologue of Prince of the Iron castle! I do hope you enjoy, as I've had this idea sitting in my head for a while now! Make sure to comment and follow, it gives me the conviction to sit down and write, so please make sure you do! This story will contain a slightly OOC Kayaba, as well as follow an OC of my own creation.**

 **I do not own anything related to SAO or any of the small details from the Type-Moon Fate series! Thank you!**

* * *

 *****Prologue*****

 *****Accessing Files-Third Person Loaded*****

The soft sounds of night clicked and chirped through the crisp air, the sound of the nearby stream synchronizing an orchestra of night, and filling the classical japanese home with divine music; accenting the calm quiet that filled the air, and making those few sounds that did exist within all the more noticable.

Soft small footsteps broke the peace, as the small child that made them dashed down the wooden hallway, making a break for the door before running across the outer deck. The child dashed across the dark wood before leaping off and away from the warm familiar home, his dark black pajamas making him blur like a shadow to anyone who could be watching, and landing with a soft thump on the stone path that cut through the houses garden. The path led to a building separate from the main home, one that stood across the small stream. A small bridge sat over the flowing stream, connecting the two stone paths like gateway to another world. Unlike the warm dark home, this building held an electric blue light that softly bled from the windows. The child dashed towards it, and when approaching, slowed to a cautiously quiet walk; his black hair and curious hazel eyes searched the building, approaching carefully like a cat.

He moved towards the door and slid it open just enough for a small crack, peeking in and spying on whatever was inside the glowing blue room.

Within the dark building, was a man, who sat in a large black chair and was positioned in front of a desk. Upon the desk, from what the child could see, were a multitude of computer monitors; each one filled with varying numbers, symbols, code, equations, and even 3D models of strange creatures and amazing places.

Suddenly, as if sensing his presence, the man's fingers, which had previously been dancing across the keyboard, came to a rest. He turned in his black chair, slowly coming to face the cracked door and spying child. His gentle face, formerly ground together in frustration and focus, transformed at the sight of the boy; his baggy eyes gazed at the child with poorly hidden amusement, and his frown becoming a smile. The mans almost grey hair, despite his young age, ruffled slightly at the small breeze the crack gave off. His button up white shirt lacked a tie, and it's top two buttons were undone. His arms had pit stains, and the multiple coffee cups that his turning revealed meant that the amount of time he had spent in the small building was likely far longer than the boy had thought. His tired posture confirmed that statement.

Akihiko Kayaba, at the age of 21, looked as though he was so tired, he would mistake a janitor for God.

"Dajuna. What are you doing out of bed?" He asked, amusement lacing his voice, "We talked about this, you can't just sneak out at night. You need sleep."

The boy, now known as Dajuna, opened the door to reveal himself completely, eyebrows scrunched in frustration. He bit his lip, surveying the room completely, before his eyes landed back on the man in front of him.

"Dad, you've been in here for days. You need rest too." Dajuna moved across the room, eyes glancing over all the papers on the desk and code cluttered screen, before moving his gaze to some of the more interesting 3D models that the screens held. Upon one, held a model for a character named _Illfang the Kobold lord_ , and the boy stopped. His eyes widened at the detail, unable to keep in his surprise, before reaching out to touch the screen in amazement.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Kayaba asked, his own eyes looking to the screen in poorly hidden pride, "These are some of the first models that the animation team has given us, and while there's still a lot to work out…"

"It looks so real Dad… This… This is amazing!" Dajuna's eyes drifted over a screen before his breath caught, raising a shaky hand to reach out and touch the picture. "Is… Is this…?"

"The floating iron castle… Aincrad." The man breathed out, his eyes gleaming at the screen, hope and barely contained pride for the picture glistening in his brown eyes, "I thought that you might like that one."

Dajuna's fingers touched the screen before flipping around to stare at his father figure, his own admiration and love for his father present in his gaze, before turning quickly back to the screen.

"You always told me about it… Your dream… You… You always tried to explain it the best you could, but this…" Dajuna's eyes wheld up with tears, the image of his hero's wish blurring in front of him as choked sobs quietly fell from his throat, "It's even better than I imagined."

The man smiled at the boy for a moment, hand finding its way to the boy's head to ruffle his hair, before his eyes drifted back to the screen. He smiled.

"This is only the beginning, Dajuna, the bare genesis of the new world I will create. An amazing world where anything is possible, anyone can be strong, and anyone can become a legend." The mans small smile grew, pure joy and ambition exuding from him like an aura as he continued staring at the screen. "An everdistant dream that will become a reality, our reality, a never ending dream."

The boys idolizing stare shined, and the love and admiration he felt for his father tripled in size.

Dajuna clenched his fists, closed his eyes, and reopened them with a whole new conviction.

* * *

" _You want him, sir?" The nun asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion as she gazed over at the black haired child who sat in the middle of the room, staring into the fire unblinkingly. "Are you sure?"_

" _I'm sure" Kayaba spoke, eyes training on the child analytically, before turning back the the nun. "Are you attempting to persuade me to not adopt the child?"_

" _Oh… Of course not… It's just that, in all the time I've been here, no one has ever wanted to take him off our hands. Most find him too old to be adopted, or too… " The nun turned her body to gaze at the child, the movement alerting the boy to her attention, and causing him to turn his gaze to the adults in the room. His dark eyes reflected the fire, looking almost as if his eyes themselves contained the hellish flame, causing the nun to start and turn back to Kayaba. "Off putting." She finished in a hurried whisper._

" _I don't see it."_

 _The woman gave him a strange look before peeking at the child out of the corner of her eyes, only turning her face slightly this time to hopefully avoid the child's attention. "Well…"_

" _Ma'am. I care not for your personal opinion on the child. I have been approved by the government on all regards, so please," Kayaba turned his back on both the nun and the boy, looking over his shoulder at the black clothed woman before finishing, " Let's get this troublesome process finished yes?"_

 _The woman stuttered for only a moment, before following after him as he strided away, walking behind him as he found his way to the office in the back; The door soon closed behind them, and the boy was left back in the lull of crackling flames._

 _Two hours later, after all the troublesome paperwork was signed, Akihiko Dajuna left with his new father, heading to what would be his new home, and hopefully, new family._

" _You want me?" Dajuna asked from the back of the small black car, voice even and his eyes staring to the front curiously._

" _Yes," Kayaba answered._

" _Why?" Dajuna asked again, eyes narrowing analytically, speaking more forcefully this time._

" _Because, I think you can do something great one day." Kayaba answered again, voice smooth and confident._

 _In fact, it was so confident, it caught the boy off guard, and if only for a moment… He believed him._

 _It was quiet after that, and Dajuna was left in thought._

* * *

This man had seen something in him that no one else had seen, had believed in him when no one else would; he would do everything in his power to make his father's dream come true. Creating a new world… He thought that was something he would want to see for himself.

* * *

"Dad, how's it going?" Dajuna, now a 15 year old young man, asked his father figure. He glanced over the man, Kayaba's obvious frustration was palpable, and the question was more rhetorical than not.

"It's the board… They… They _feel_ as though SAO is going to… _Fall through_ without _magic_ …" Kayaba answered, a grimace making its way onto his face as his fingers stilled and clenched into fists. He stressed a couple words, making sure such frustration and anger was well known to his son. " _Fools_."

Dajuna grimaced. His father's idea for a mmorpg without magic was pretty far out there, but the plan to rely on the fact that it was the first vrmmorpg in the market to get hype was fairly good. The full dive system was new afterall, and very few games used the tech well enough that the general gaming population was happy. That was were SAO was supposed to come in, a brand new type of full dive game that took the gear to its maximum potential, getting the world well and truly hyped for the game. The problem was that the board controlled funding, and there wouldn't even be a trailer _made_ to cash in that hype if the board didn't approve of the way the game development was headed.

'Damn bureaucrats. Aincrad is 're just too stupid to see it.' The boy thought, thoroughly annoyed. Dajuna grasped his right arm with his left hand, his right hand finding its way to his forehead as he closed his eyes, exasperated.

"What about the unique skill system?" Dajuna asked, annoyed, hand moving from his forehead to gesture at his father for further explanation.

"They said it was amazing, but it was no magic. They were clear that we needed some kind of system that could be a _wow factor_ , like the _full dive environment_ wasn't _enough._ " Kayaba's anger soaked the air, and honestly, who could blame him? Dajuna didn't.

Kayaba's clenched fists slammed onto the table in an uncharacteristic fit of rage, making the mans young charge flinch back and widen his eyes. His father never broke under stress, then again, he didn't look like he had gotten much sleep lately.

"They just don't understand. No one understands!" The man yelled, hunched over as he huffed in his emotional break, tears sliding down his face. The man had no doubt felt snubbed by the men, and his anger and lack of sleep made him susceptible to this kind of break.

The mans fit was cooled when a gentle hand rested on his shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze. Dajuna stood there, face set with confidence and conviction as he patted his father on the shoulder in an attempt to reassure him, before backing away uncomfortably.

"Don't worry Dad, I'm sure you'll figure something out. It doesn't have to be magic, just something with a wow factor right? So make something with a wow factor that isn't magic." The boy gave a small, reassuring grin, "You're creating an entire world, I know you can do this. You're my hero after all, and if you can't believe in yourself, I'll believe in you for you."

Kayaba watched him with careful and analytical eyes, looking at him as if he was seeing him for the first time, before giving a small smile.

"You are right Dajuna. I apologise, I may have gotten carried away." Kayaba's words croaked across the room, his hands wiping his eyes quickly before adjusting himself. He sat up straighter and turned in his chair to return to his work, mumbling something about heros.

Dajuna smiled. He would continue to support his father, for as long as he could.

Turning to leave the room, he approached the door, before giving out a quiet wet cough. Staring down at his hands, he frowned, before wiping them off on the back of his pants.

He couldn't let his father be distracted by the blood that was on his hands, after all, he had a dream to create.

And he would do everything in his power to make that dream come true.

* * *

 *****POV-Switch*****

 *****Accessing files-Dajuna Loaded*****

 _I remember very little about my parents, about my family, about my life, or even about myself. I remember very little about anything at all._

 _In fact, I'd say I don't remember anything. Nothing at all._

 _Nothing before the fire. Before Hell._

 _And I saw_ _ **Hell**_ _._

 _The fire that scorched and burned everything in its path, red as the blood that seeped from the cracks of the burns it took as victims. A world that smelled of smoke and death, that was wrought with terrible pain. The heat that slowly choked the earth and sky itself, before even that chose to give in and accept death. The sight of the world around me being lost to glorious red flame, like the breath of the devil and the will of Abaddon came unto the earth like a unyielding darkness. All their was to do was surrender to death, to give in and give myself to the hands of an awaiting God who I knew little about._

 _But I didn't. I walked, and I saw_ _**Hell**_ _._

 _My parents, where were they?_ _ **I don't know**_ … _Are they dead?_ _ **Probably**_ … _I'm so tired, can I rest?_ _ **No, not now, not ever**_ … _When can I rest?_ _ **Keep walking**_ …

 _I kept walking, and I slowly killed off those parts of myself that would slow me down…_

 _Where are mom and dad? Are they dead?_ _**Yes.**_

 _My parents were the first to go. I sloughed them off my mind, I couldn't afford them. I couldn't afford many things._

 _Can I stop and rest?_ _ **No, not now, not ever; to stop moving is to die. To die is to be killed, to die die die die die**_ …

 _The screams of the suffering, those who burned slowly and called out to me, a child, for help. For anything. For_ _ **salvation**_ _. For_ _ **death.**_

 _I never stopped walking, and I lost everything._

 _I killed my weakness, because weakness was to_ _ **die die die die die**_ _, was to be_ _ **killed.**_

 _I killed my empathy, because I couldn't afford to stop and help the man who burned in the hell flame, screaming and screaming and_ _**screaming.**_

 _I killed my mind, because it was weak to the Hell that surrounded us, me, us, me. It couldn't take it, so I killed it off._

 _I walked and walked and walked, never stopping. To stop was to not be moving forward, and not moving forward meant_ _ **death**_ _. Dead, dead, dead, like those people who are lost in the flame; what is this death? This Hell?_ _ **Who was I**_ _?_

 _I didn't even have my mind, but somehow I found the strength to pray, pray to a God I didn't know._

 _A prayer for Salvation. Not_ _ **death death death, dead, killed, dead,**_ _ **gone**_ _._

 _But then I lost that too._

 _So the only thing I had left to lose was my life, and so I finally forfeited that as well._

 _I fell to the ash ridden ground, so hot, yet so comforting; to just give up, and rest, to dream. Dream of a place that held no fire, a beautiful dream._

 _ **But what are you going to dream of? You have nothing left.**_

 _I don't care. I will dream, and I can just rest. The grey ground comforted me, like a loving mother taking me into her arms, and rocking me gently to sleep._ _**What's a mother?**_ _The screams where drowned out, and the silver moon glistened red in the night sky, like the bloodshot eye of a demon that watched me take my last breaths. I coughed, then, slowly, the smoke somehow cleared enough for the light of the moon to pierce through the darkness; not red, but white, silver. It was comforting._

 _I reached out for it, to grasp it, and pray that it would take me to my dream._

 _Instead, another hand grasped mine, and the murmurs and voices that were still dull sound became clearer. The mans face, a black haired man who was dressed in the clothes of a priest, cried out to me. Telling me that everything would be ok, that I would be fine, and that I could live._

 _I was so confused. So, so confused. Why would I want to live? What was there to live for?_

 _I didn't have much time for my thoughts, and everything went black._

* * *

*** **POV-Switch*****

 *****Accessing Files-Third Person Loaded*****

"Heros" Kayaba breathed out, a small smile coming to his face as he wiped it from any food residue, eyes glistening with pride as he started over at Dajuna. "That was what gave me the idea."

"Yes… But what is the idea exactly?" Dajuna probed cautiously, watching the man as he placed his chopsticks on the table, foregoing the food to satisfy his growing curiosity.

The small kitchen and corresponding dining room was quiet as, for a moment, Kayaba just smiled at Dajuna; his eyes still gleaming with pride as he watched the young man, though whether the pride was for the boy or the idea was up for debate.

"Heros have weapons, legendary weapons that held extraordinary capabilities that were thought to be impossible:wounds incapable of being healed, barbed spears that grow within the victim, holy swords thought as peerless, even flags, banners, and shields. The world is full of legends, and weapons to match those legends. Those are what I'm going to use to _wow_ those fools." Kayaba's smirk remained, but he had a sip of the tea that sat beside him as he did so, obviously proud of his accomplishment. "I'm going to call them legendary weapons. They will each grant not only special abilities, but will also give an extreme buff to all the players stats, allowing for amazing levels of combat not achievable by anyone else."

Dajuna gave a small smile, happiness glistening in his eyes, as he closed his eyes and bowed his head at his adoptive father.

"That's amazing father, I'm proud." Dajuna's gaze turned to one of curiosity, and he lifted his chopsticks to take another bite of rice, "How is the system going to work? This sounds like something that could throw the whole system balance out of whack. Any player who gets one of these weapons would be like a god to the others, it would wreak havoc on the balance of the game."

Kayaba smiled at him reasuredly before answering. "Don't worry Dajuna, you don't think I'd make such a rookie mistake, would you?" Kayaba took a bite of the steamed fish that sat in front of him, "The weapons will be powerful, but they will also be quite difficult to get a hold of. The requirements for a legendary weapons creation are going to be quite intense. But not so much so that it would be impossible to get a hold of one, one would just have to be an extremely dedicated player."

Dajuna smiled.

"That sounds amazing father."

Truth be told, Dajuna was quite worried about his father following the outburst a few months ago, and having not heard anything about the topic since then had made him worry about the situation. "I am ver-"

The compliment was interrupted by a vicious wet hack that erupted from Dajuna's throat, blood splattering all over the arm that went to cover it up, and causing the man across the table to raise his eyebrows in alarm. Dajuna went to tell his father everything was alright, when he found he couldn't, and his world faded to black.

* * *

 *****POV-Switch*****

 *****Accessing Files-Dajuna Loaded*****

 _I didn't know my name. I didn't know who my parents were. I didn't know anything about myself that would help find anyone I knew, and in the end it didn't matter._

 _Blood Tests revealed who I was._ _**Past tense, because you lost everything. You threw everything away.**_ _My name was Dajuna Jackson, and my father came from the united states. I look a lot like him apparently, which explains why I lacked the defining features of all those around me. They were all undeniably asian in descent, and I definitely didn't_ _ **look**_ _like I was, even if my mother was apparently Japanese._

 _Another fun fact, I have no living relatives. Not that I particularly care, but it was strange to realise that I truly had nothing and no one._ _ **Nothing except the dream you seek. Salvation. Walk walk walk walk,**_ _ **move forward.**_

 _I was admitted to an orphanage, and the staff were incredibly accepting of me, even if I was only one of the literal tens of hundreds that were being admitted and shuffled around to different orphanages. I didn't get along well with the other children, they cried and screamed, and played and cried, and cried some more. They cried for many things, mostly for their dead parents._ _ **They were weak, they gave up, they stopped moving forward**_ _. I didn't understand that at all, obviously, because I didn't remember my parents. I didn't remember anything, nothing at all._ _**Only the dream.**_

 _Apparently, those things were normal for 5 year old children, and it was I who was strange. A child who remembered nothing and spoke to almost no one, a child with dead eyes and a dead heart, and a child who cared about nothing at all._ _ **Except the dream**_ _._

 _Children were afraid of me, they thought me strange and called me all sorts of strange, child like insults. Freak, weirdo, demon, dead eyes. None of it bothered me, because why would it?_

 _Adults were cautious of me, treated me with kiddy gloves, and not because of the reasons they did the other children. They weren't afraid I was about to start bawling about my lost parents, no, they treated me with care for another reason entirely, because the truth was…_

 _They were afraid of me too._

 _The only one who ever treated me different was a priest who came by every once in a while, the same priest that saved me, that pulled me from that Hell. A priest by the name of Kotomine Kirei._

 _We spoke on many matters, from the fire, to life, morals, death, guilt, and the dream._ _ **Salvation.**_

 _We spoke on many things, but_ _the dream was the topic I liked most of all._

* * *

"They… Say you don't have long to live… How long has this been going on?" Kayaba, father, asked me. His gaze was analytical at best and cold at worst, and his face was scrunched up in a wrinkled frown. The bags under his eyes looked all the more prominent in the luminescent light.

"A few months, almost a year." I answered truthfully, taking a deep shuddered breath that filled my rotting lungs, "I didn't want to distract you from the development of SAO… It's too important."

Kayaba frowned at me even more, his eyes glistening with confusion as his eyebrows scrunched together.

"But what does Aincrad matter to you if you won't even be there to see it?" His voice was honestly confused, as if the idea itself was actually inconceivable to him. Why would it matter to me, if I would already be dead?

"Because, that dream, the one of the floating iron castle… It is a dream I want to help you accomplish at any cost, I want to help you accomplish all of your dreams at any cost." I looked over at him from the hospital bed, smiling a tired smile that spoke of wisdom and admiration, "Because helping you with your dream, helping you create your new world, is my dream. I decided long ago, when you decided to be one of the first people to believe in me, that I would help you fulfil your dream. Aincrad is the most important thing in the world to me."

 **Lies, lies, lies, lies lies lies lies lies! Stop lying! You care about one thing above all else!**

 **Salvation**

Kayaba froze, his pacing coming to a stop, and rotating his body to face me fully. His eyes looked over me, as if he were judging the weight of my soul, my worth, my heart, and then deciding what to do with it.

He grimaced, turning on his heel and stalking out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

I sighed. I hope they at least let me go home, dying in this drab place would be terrible.

* * *

" _What is_ _ **Salvation**_ _?"_

" _Depends on how you're asking, and who you are talking about. Afterall, the salvation of others and oneself are two entirely different things."_

" _But… Why can't it be both?"_

" _What do you mean, little one?"_

* * *

They did, in fact, let me out of the hospital and let me return home. They told me it would significantly lower my life expectancy, but I didn't care, I had done what I thought needed to be done. Kayaba's dream would be realised, and even if I wasn't there to see it, I did everything I needed to do. Even if it was stupid and idiotic, knowing I was dying and not caring, I just couldn't find a fuck to give.

I was going to help in someone's salvation, and that made everything ok.

I looked out the nearby window, staring out into the beautiful garden that I had kept in good health for the last few years, and wondered if Kayaba would continue to keep it up for me after I was gone.

He probably wouldn't.

I sighed, that was fine, I was still content. Even if my flowers die because _someone_ refuses to leave his office once every few days. So be it…

Seriously though, I'm gonna haunt his ass if he lets my roses die.

I was interrupted from my musings by a knocking on the door, and as I turned to see who it was, I was welcomed by the sight of my father and Koujiro walking through the door. The young women was following Kayaba like a duckling, as always, ready to do whatever he may ask.

How he doesn't realise her feelings for him, or more likely, why he chooses to ignore them is beyond me. He needs a women in his life, if I'm being honest.

"Dajuna, how are you this morning?" Kayaba asked, his eyes glazing over me as if to search for any visual sign of sickness, before locking back onto my eyes. "You look well."

Now I know that was a lie, but beggars can't be choosers. Kayaba's affection was few and far between, so I'll take what I get.

The truth was I probably wouldn't make it through another night, my lungs were ridden with cancer, and anything more than that would be a miracle.

"I'm as fine as I can get. How are you, Ms. Rinko? Better than me, I hope." I spouted sarcastically, chuckling at myself as the women's eyes weld up with tears and she looked about ready to break down. She probably would have if not for a pointed look from father.

"I'm fine, Danuja, thank… Thank you for asking," She chuckled out wetly, wiping her eyes clean of tears before than they could spill over. She gave me her best reassuring smile, and I gave one in return.

"I'd hope so. Anyway, what… What are you two doing here on a day like this? SAO's beta is going up in a couple hours right? You shouldn't be here." I told them, pausing in between to catch a wheezing breath, the conversation already taxing on me.

"Dajuna… We are here because you are dying… And…" Kayaba stopped for a moment, as if stopping to gain the confidence he needs to finish the statement, "I… We, have something that can help… Something that can save you."

My short breath caught in my throat, eyes widening in surprise and astonishment as I stared at my father figure. I looked over the both of them analytically, looking for any kind of sign that said this was some kind of sick joke, but I found none.

Of course I didn't, Akihiko Kayaba is many things, but a liar he is _not._

"Wha… How?" I croaked out, and the man shook his head, locking his eyes onto mine with ferocious intensity.

"How doesn't matter right now, all that matters is that you have a choice. Do you want to live?"

 **Live live live live live live live, not die, not die, life, SALVATION.**

I nodded my head, and Koujiro moved towards me, the equipment I hadn't noticed before coming with her. She sat beside me and began setting up, but she worked so quick all I could see was the nerve gear before I had an IV in my arm and everything was going black.

"There there Dajuna, everything is going to be fine. You're going home, home to the dream." I heard my father figures voice ring through my head calmly, before finishing his statement, "Now, Link Start."

* * *

" _Why can't someone find salvation through the salvation of others? That means that they can achieve both, can't they?"_

* * *

 _System Login:_

 _Account_ _/-Kayson_

 _Password_ _/-*********_

 _Access_ _/-Granted_

 _Loading…_

 _Login Successful_

 _Welcome Kayson_

 _ **Sword Art Online-Beta**_


	2. Lycan Encounter-Beginning the Death Game

**Welcome dear friends, to Prince of the Iron Castle(PIC if you must). I've had this idea in my head for a while now and have just been itching to get it out on paper, so here we are. Obviously, this is following the OC who will be going by the name Kayson. I would also like to state that, obviously, this story will have some Type-Moon Fate series aspects, as some of you may have noticed** _ ***cough*Legendary weapons etc*cough***_ **, as well as some characters that might be joining in later on. If you have read the prologue, congrats you rock! If you haven't, I highly recommend it, as it will clear up any strange factors you may come across, as well as set up Kayson's character and reasons for doing the things he does. Anyway, please leave reviews as they are highly appreciated and boost my writing drive!**

 **I don't own anything related to SAO or the Type-Moon Fate universe, only Kayson.**

* * *

 *****POV-Accessing Files*****

 *****Loading…*****

 *****Access Granted-Player/Kayson Loaded*****

The cries of astonishment rang throughout the crowd, the disbelieving populace frantically trying to make sense of the situation, logout, return to their safe home in the physical world. Everyone was going through some sort of panic, even if a select few repressed it to get out of the panicked town as quick as possible. Everyone was panicking.

Everyone except me.

Not being able to log out? Aincrad being made your new reality? The law of the blade, the law of strength, being made the only law that mattered? I had already come to terms with such a reality a good 50 odd days ago, when I had trusted my adopted father to help save me, and I woke up in Aincrad under the username Kayson.

50 days since I had realised that there was no logging out for me, and made the best of it.

* * *

 _What? SAO beta? What… What was going on?_

 _Cautiously I looked around my new surroundings, surroundings I recognized as the Town of Beginnings, and quickly made note of the empty plaza. The NPCs that stood around shouted out prices and deals, smiling and looking as realistic as any person should be, but the NPC icon above their heads gave them away. No one was here, no players that is, and definitely no one I recognized._

 _I sighed. How… How did I…?_

" _ **Link Start."**_

 _I froze, and suddenly the memories all came rushing back to me; my lung cancer, imminent death, Koujiro and Kayaba entering the room and… Was this it? Did my father wish for me to see his work, the thing he cared about more than anything, at least once before I died?_

 _I… I didn't want this. Well, no that's wrong, I do want this, I just don't want my last few moments alive to be here, utterly alone._

 _I knew the system well enough, how it was designed and all its intricacies, so lifting my hand and swiping through the air to open the menu was easy. I scrolled through for a moment, opening the main options page before…_

 _Huh… Now wasn't that peculiar. The log out button was completely grayed out in my menu, and when I tried to click it, nothing happened. My face scrunched together in confusion._

 _What is this?_

 _***Bing***_

 _A small screen opened up in front of me, a message highlighted gold as it glowed in my inbox. I clicked it cautiously, eyes widening as it opened._

 _Dear Dajuna, or rather, Kayson_

 _You have been saved. Cherish this salvation for as long as you live, and know that your salvation comes at a cost. I have been working on this type of procedure for years, and many have died in attempt to make it successful, so be proud. You are the first. A life in the dream that we both loved more than anything is yours now, so cherish it. Your body may be dead, but you live on through this dream, so continue this dream of ours. I would recommend holding up to the saying that priest told me love so much if you wish to keep this life I have given you. Farewell, my prince, I wish you luck in the life to come._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Akihiko Kayaba_

 _What… What is this? What did he mean, my body was… Was, dead? What… What did he do!?_

 _I once again attempted to logout, and after failing thoroughly and looking like a crazed idiot, I sat down on a nearby bench to think._

 _My body was dead. That could mean many things, for example, whatever he was doing to keep me alive could require me to be unconscious, meaning that the only way to live was through Aincrad. Somehow though, that felt wrong. Kayaba was… Many things, as a father figure and as a human being, but he was hardly ever a cryptic man; in fact, he was far more brutally honest than most, and his relationships suffered for it. So when he said my body was dead… He… He was probably being serious. He had somehow transferred over my consciousness to the SAO servers, one way or another, and that was how I 'lived through the dream'._

 _I sighed. What he had done would probably get him in loads of trouble it people knew, but knowing my father, no one probably did…_

 _I had to keep it that way. If word got out that Akihiko Kayaba digitalized his adopted son's brains… Well, it probably wouldn't be good._

 _I stood up, taking another look around the ancient city before closing my eyes, taking a deep breath, and reopening them with conviction. Kayaba, my father, gave me this new chance at life, I'd be a fool to waste it._

 _ **Move forward, always forward, never back. Back is death, forword is Salvation. Walk.**_

 _So I did._

* * *

I did it then, and I'll do it now. My father didn't lie, as much as it was becoming apparent to me in hindsight that he was a sociopath, and had a few problems in the head, he didn't lie; if he said that if you died in the game you died in real life, he was telling the truth. However, for someone like me who wasn't even alive in real life…

I grimaced. Would I be deleted from the system? Tossed into the void of nothingness between death and life? What would happen? Something told me, nothing good…

 **Walk, walk, walk, walk, forward, always forward, never back. Can't die, won't die, die die die. To die is to be killed is to die. Don't die. Salvation is forwards, so walk towards it. Walk, walk, walk walk RUN!**

I ran. Sprinting down the backstreets of the Town of Beginnings I knew so well, and darted towards the mob fields. The open world of Aincrad, floor 1, I knew it all so well; this was my home, and has been my home for over 50 days. Over 1,200 hours of almost constant playing, and you would find I knew things pretty well. Better than most, better than all. I knew what I had to do to survive, to seek **Salvation**.

I dashed across the shimmering barrier that represented the safe zone, and reached to my back, pulling my weapon from the place it was equipped and spun it in my hand. Most in the game opted to use a sword of one type or another, it was _sword_ art online after all, but I had a different approach. One that most didn't use in the beta because they didn't have the time to master it sufficiently, and wouldn't use now because they would think it suicide, but as the weapon that was previously latched to my back fell to my hands, I felt only untold conviction and confidence flow through me.

* * *

 _The appearance of other players was appreciated, as it brought a kind of life to the already amazing world, my world, that hadn't been there before. The excited talking and mingling between the beta testers livened me up, bringing me out of the darker thoughts that had taken me hostage for the last few minutes as I waited for said players to arrive._

 _My appearance in the game could be taken as an accidental early log in, as long as I didn't start making trouble, so I decided to just sit on the stone walls of the nearby crystal clear pond as I waited. As soon as the clock struck 12:00 however, eager and amazed players started appearing in the plaza, chatting with each other and making parties._

 _I smiled. It was good to see them enjoying the world my father figure had worked so hard to create._

" _Hey! You! Guy! Dude with the white hair!" A man yelled, running towards me as he waved excitedly, his long blue hair blowing in the breeze. "Yo dude, whats up? You looked lonely, so I figured I'd come over and chat!"_

 _I raised an eyebrow. Was he talking to me? But I didn't…!_

 _I shoved myself over the ledge of the wall, glancing down at the water to see the reflection that appeared perfectly before me._

 _It was… Was me, kinda. I hadn't taken the time to look at myself, since I was so concerned about other things, and now that I did…_

 _Like I said, it was me, kinda. My hair was shorter than I remembered, and it was kinda white, but it stood out as more of a lighter grey. My face was slightly more angular, my pointed features being magnified and making me appear far more handsome than I believe I did in my… Past life. Then my eyes… Well… My eyes were a crimson red, making me flinch back slightly at the reflection._

 _ **Flame and fire that burns and burns and burns, Devils breath and will of Abbadon and death and death and death and screams. Kill me, kill me, help help he…**_

" _Yo, what's up?" I asked awkwardly, waving a hand at him as I fumbled to realign myself on the wall, making sure not to fall into the water as I did, and looked up at the eager looking player._

" _Nothin much man, what about you?" He asked, raising a hand towards me as if to shake my hand, but his hands angle was all off. It was as though his arm was positioned to arm wrestle in the air. What… What was he doing?_

 _I awkwardly looked at his hand as he stared expectantly, before the blue haired player rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm, positioning it in a mirror of his own, and linking our hands. He gripped my hand, and I mirrored the motion._

" _There you go! Anyway, this is pretty awesome right?" He asked, releasing my hand and gesturing around the Town of Beginnings, turning his back to stare in amazement. "This is like nothing I've ever seen before! Everything is so detailed, its almost exactly like real life! Its like I just transported worlds!" He babbled, eyes glistening with wonder._

 _I smiled at the man, for once giving a grin that reached my eyes, and stood up. Taking him on the shoulder I gave it a squeeze before quickly letting go._

" _It is beautiful, isn't it." I told him, smiling at him as he turned._

" _Ya, it is. Anyway, I was thinking, we should hit the fields right? I wanna see how this game holds up as fast as possible!" His eyes sparkling with happiness as he struck a pose, his right fist shooting into that air as he clutched his hip with his left hand, taking a power stance to finish it._

 _He was… Definitely friendly, I'd give him that._

" _You look ridiculous, and, if you want to do that, you'll need to buy a starter weapon first." I deadpanned, patting him on the head as I began walking in front of him, "Follow me."_

" _Wha-Hey!" The blue haired man chased after me as I walked away, coming up beside me as his face fell in a pout, "How ruuude."_

" _That is may be, but so is not introducing yourself, Mr. Blue hair," I told the man, looking to him out of the corner of my eyes as we walked and giving him a small, teasing grin._

 _The man's face reddened slightly, before he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, chuckling as he did so._

" _Ahhh, well… The names, ah, Diabel. What about you?"_

" _Kayson. It's a pleasure to meet you, my blue haired friend." I told him, grin staying on my face as we continued walking, making our way through the plaza and onto one of the slightly crowded side streets. The road was littered with NPC ran stalls, filled with everything from food to starter weapons; the sound of happy NPC's selling their infinite product filled my ears, and as I led Diabel down the road, I began looking for weapons that looked interesting._

" _So, what kind of sword are you planning on using?" Diabel asked, eyes excited as he browsed through short swords, clicking on and off to look at their stats._

" _Not a sword…" I muttered, an idea coming to my mind as I looked through the stalls, trying to find… There!_

" _Wha-Well if you're not using a sword in_ _sword_ _art online, then what are you using?" Diabel, asked finally taking his eyes off his vendor to look my way, before widening his eyes slightly at what was in my hand._

" _This" I finished, a smile on my face._

* * *

Using a spear opened up the ability to also use a shield, which is what most sane person would do, but I saw things differently. The polearm weapon, in my opinion, had the most possibilities for attack.

Because SAO ran off of a nearly endless supply of skills, the polearm bladed weapon had an amazing kind of unpredictability when used correctly. It could be used for blunt strikes, thrusts and piercing attacks, and even slashing if the blade was long enough. The only problem with that strategy, is those skills were hard to use, and the skill required to use a spear by itself was great anyway; it was equitable to a character in a game that is recommended to only be used by players who were intimate with it's controls, as doing so otherwise would be suicide. Lucky for me, I have plenty of experience with the controls.

I darted into the fields surrounding theTown of Beginnings, dashing towards what would be my 50th Boar of the day, and pierced it through with a one handed thrust, causing it to explode into a thousand pixels. The col and drops automatically popped up, and I quickly added them to my inventory before I was off again, dashing towards the longer grass where I knew Dire Wolves would be hiding. I lifted my spear into a ready position.

I had to get to the better quests first, had to get stronger, had to survive…

 **Had to run forward, forward, always forward and never back. To walk back is to die, is to be killed, so run forward. Towards** **SALVATION!**

A Dire Wolf, aggroed, leapt out of the grass and onto the dirt path in front of me. It blasted forward, tearing its way towards me as I dashed towards it, intending to meet the beast halfway.

 **Those who stand in the way of Salvation…**

I grasped my spears wooden polearm in both my hands, pulling back as the tip glowed red and the sword skill was prepared, and leapt towards the beast that sought my de **ath, to kill me, to kill, make me gone, erased.**

I met it in the middle, thrusting the blood red spear tip forward and catching the wolf in the chest, right where its heart would be. The Dire Wolf didn't even hit the ground, it shattered into a million little pixels far before then, and I was already gone. Darting forward to deal with it's pack.

 **Will Only Know Death.**

* * *

Fighting my way through the fields was, much to my dismay, slightly harder than I thought. The Dire Wolves traveled in packs, so anytime I so much as looked in the wrong direction, I had to deal with an entire pack of the bastards.

Good news came with that sour fact however, in the form that I leveled up twice in the time it took to get from the Town of Beginnings to the small town of Dorado, making me a solid level 4.

I swiped my finger in the air, opening the menu and sliding through to the stats page, frowning down at the little box as I read over my current stats.

[Statistics]

Level: 4

Strength: 7

Speed: 11

Armor: 4

Agility: 9

Precision: 7

The base stats stared up at me, almost smug as they told me exactly what I already knew; I was far too weak. SAO had almost an unlimited number of skills, meaning it had an almost unlimited number of stats, but these base stats would have to do for now. My plan for now was the same I had in the beta, except I was going to have to accelerate my leveling, and start getting involved in my other skills earlier as well.

My main strategy, especially as a spearman, was the opposite of one would expect. Most spearman/lancers were heavy tanks, made to tank damage with a shield, and then diss it out from behind the safety of said shield with their polearm weapon. However for me, I have found that the most powerful skill to have in battle, was speed and agility; if your opponent can't keep up with you, their defeat is inevitable, no matter how powerful their hits may be. With my spear, if I can focus on upgrading my penetrative capabilities, I can end up being able to dish out loads of damage by piercing through all types of armor, before dancing behind them as they turn away, and do it again. The strat worked well in the beta, and I had a feeling it would work well now.

I sighed, closing my menu and making my way across town toward the NPC I came here for. A man with quest that gives out a decent weapon for the first floor, a level 12 ranseur polearm, which was a perfect starting weapon.

I found the man fairly easy, taking the quest and making my way off to the surrounding wilds. The quest was fairly basic stuff; kill 50 Dire Wolves and stop them from raiding the farmers sheep. It should be fairly easy stuff.

Making my way to a nearby market to sell the Wolf Teeth and Pork that I had picked up along the way, I made my way towards the edge of the small town once again, stopping along the way to pick up a few quests I knew had the same goal, and exited the safe zone. I could already see the beady red eyes of the wolves that I was getting payed to hunt, and as I walked towards the certain danger with my spear in my right hand, I could only do one thing.

I smiled, grinning at the wolves like a feral dog, a vicious predator they couldn't hope to beat.

Time to get to work.

* * *

" _Agghh, damn!" Diabel cried, falling back, off balance, as the wolves that we were fighting teamed up on him. His guard came down, and as the two wolves from before backed off, their systematic attack resetting itself, a third leapt forward to strike at the boy. "Damn!"_

 _The_ _Dire Wolf_ _flew back towards its pack as I finished my swing, the entire polearm faded from it's dull crimson glow and use of [Blunt Strike], as I positioned myself from my previously post-swing baseball position, to a more athletic and ready stance. The_ _Dire Wolves_ _continued growling at us as I glared at the dogs, hoisting my spear ready to strike and activating a sword skill, [Pierce]. I blasted forward, letting the system guide me as my spear traveled through the left most_ _Dire Wolf_ _, leaving me open to attack from the right._

 _My eyes widened as I brought my spear up to bare, catching the maw of one of the wolves as it's claws reached towards me, slashing my arms as red gashes appeared. I grimaced as my health fell, and swung the_ _Dire Wolf_ _off me with all my might. Just as I did, the other lept over it's fallen comrade and towards my unprotected face, jaw wide and hate filled red eyes glaring at me viciously._

 _No!_

 _The dog erupted into pixels as Diabel came into view, sword fading from a golden glow as he smiled at his accomplishment._

" _Hey, that was pret-!" He was cut off by me barreling into him, throwing him to the ground as I once again readied my spear at the side of my body, before lashing forward towards the in air_ _Dire Wolf_ _. The spear ran the beast through, letting the monster hang on the polearm for a moment, before exploding into pixels._

" _There… Now… Now you can relax," I breathed out, out of breath as my stamina ran out, leaning on my spear for support._

 _Note to self, get that bitch up, soon._

" _Ya, ya… Whoa… That was… AWESOME!" The bluenette jumped to his feet, throwing his hands into the air as he laughed in adrenaline and joy. "That… That was like nothing I've ever seen… or… Or done, like, ever! It was amazing!" he cried to the sky, jumping up in down like a child who just opened their Christmas presents._

 _I smiled. It was amazing, I'd give him that. I don't know how I could have an adrenaline rush with… Well… How I think I am, but it was awesome nonetheless._

" _Yes, yes it was. On to the next pack then?" I asked, picking my weight off the spear and spinning it to rest on my shoulders, placing my hands on it smoothly and looking off to the distance, searching for our next group of prey._

" _Ha, I wish dude, but I have to get to bed. I'm tired, we've been going at it since noon and it's already 1:00 in the morning dude. I… I think I'm gonna log out for now. K?" Diabel stretched, sheathing his sword as he began walking towards the nearby town of Dorado. "You should probably get some sleep soon too, ok?"_

 _I frowned. I didn't feel tired, though that might be because… Hmmm, would I even need to sleep? Could I just continue playing?_

" _Ok Mr. Blue Hair, I'll see you… Around… Then… " I muttered, turning towards the man as he opened his menu, sliding through before clicking something. Immediately a friend request appeared in front of my face, making my eyes widened._

" _For sure Kayson, see you around buddy!" Diabel cried over his shoulder as he ran towards the safe zone, smile on his face and eyes that promised he wasn't lying. I smiled._

" _See you, Diabel."_

 _I turned towards the fields of long grass, where I knew more of the_ _Dire Wolves_ _were watching, waiting to be aggroed and launch an attack on un unsuspecting player. I smiled, spinning my spear in my right hand before pointing it at the grass and pulling it back, parallel with my shoulders._

 _Time to get to work._

* * *

I slashed through the last of the Dire Wolf pack I was fighting, pressing through the loot screen quickly and banishing it from my sight, before I made my way towards a nearby tree. The wolf pack had spawned around it last time, and this would be where… Aha, there it is.

One of the other quests I picked up, one that gave out a good bit of col and some healing potions, had asked me to retrieve a sack of meat that was stolen by the wolves; sure enough, there under the tree was a sack of some kind, and as I approached my hud told me it was indeed full of meat. I clicked it, adding it to my inventory before opening my stat screen.

I had taken 3 seperate quests, with the majority a player can take being five at a time, each one having to do with killing wolves in some way or another. The total number of wolves I had to kill was 145, and I had already dispatched 140 of them; with the Dire Wolves traveling and spawning in packs of around 4-5, I had already mass murdered 28 packs. One more to go, and I will have completed all three quests.

I closed the menu, taking a seat under the tree and resting my spear against me, attempting to regain my lost stamina and take a look at the world that surrounded me, my world. Aincrad was my home, my kingdom, my entire world; a mere 50 days had changed the way I lived entirely, and now my new life was officially starting. Was this what Kayaba had meant when he said I would need to follow my motto, my oath?

 **Always walk forward, never back. Don't stop, never stop. To stop is to killed is to die die die, is to be killed. Walk forward…**

If I could have afforded to close my eyes, I would, but I couldn't, so I didn't. Not here in the wilds. However, just because I couldn't close my eyes didn't mean I couldn't think.

Why? Why had Kayaba, my father, done this? Created a death game and trapping 10,000, probably less by now, people inside the game? It… It just didn't make any logical sense! Why? Was his psyche so far deteriorated that he would do something like this unprovoked and randomly, and I just hadn't noticed? Had someone taken the servers hostage, a hacker?

That one was unlikely, but still.

Had something happened in the 50 days I was in the beta for him to decide to do this? It just didn't make sense…

" **An everdistant dream that will become a reality, our reality, a never ending dream."**

My breath caught in my throat. Was that it? Was he always this far gone, but I was just so lost in admiration I hadn't noticed? That… It just wasn't… I couldn't imagine, I couldn't understand.

I chanced a look towards the everdistant sky of Aincrad.

Why? Why would you do this Kayaba, father? Did you wish to create a working reality so bad, you thought yourself God? That doesn't fit you…

I clenched my teeth in frustration, squeezing my fists tight as I punched the tree in anger.

I promise to you father, I will find out why you did this, and if it really is you behind all of this… You better give me some damn good answers.

I glared at the night sky.

You stand in the way of salvation, and to do so means death. Do not stand in it's way, Kayaba, or else I might have to get rid of you.

"Grrrrrrrr" The sound cut through the quiet night as I spun towards it, my spear in my grip in an instant and my stance athletic, glaring hate and a promise of death for those who interrupted my thoughts.

A large pack of Dire Wolves stood around me, surrounding the tree in a semi-circle and preventing my immediate escape.

I glared. Even if my level had grown and the Dire Wolves were becoming less of a threat, this was still irritatingly dangerous. A bared my teeth and prepared myself, bending my legs and losing a ferocious roar, before launching towards the closest Dire Wolf; the beast never stood a chance, and in a single [Pierce], my spear traveled through its throat, catching the fading body and allowing me to throw the corpse at it's brethren before it exploded.

At my level, these wolves were not a threat alone, so the only chance they had was to gang up on me. Yet, even then, it seemed their chances weren't all that high.

The fight was soon over, and I was left with very little damage, not even dropping into the yellow with the few scratches I recieved.

I sighed. I was going to need to upgrade my hunting grounds to up my levels faster soon, the Dire Wolves just weren't going to cut it.

My thoughts were cut off by more growling, however, unlike before, the growling was far deeper; this came from a far bigger animal.

I turned in an instant, making eye contact with the pitch black wolf that stood across the clearing. I frowned at what sat above the large creature.

Lycan. This thing had a name, which made it a mid level boss. This… Might be a challenge.

The beast growling was incessant as it prepared itself for an attack, bending it's legs and allowing its health bar to appear to me for the first time.

2 bars… This thing… It wasn't in the beta.

I quickly mirrored it's position, bending my legs and angling my shoulders down slightly, holding the spear in a ready position parallel to my shoulders. The beast growled, and I growled back, our equally blood red eyes meeting in a battle a will as we circled each other.

It moved, and I followed. Dashing forward as I stayed low to the ground, spear tip blazing red as I skidded to a stop and lashed out with the spear towards the monsters heart. Lycan was easily 7ft tall, so it wasn't hard to aim there, and I thought for a moment that I had the fight in the bag.

Then it moved, not far, but just enough to avoid a direct hit to the heart; instead the spear pierced its shoulder, making its health drop, but not significantly. I ripped the spear from it's shoulder frantically, jumping back as it attempted to latch it's jaws onto my head, skidding to a stop as I prepared to assault again. We circled each other once again as I attempted to get a read on its patterns, all Entities had one, but I hadn't had enough time thus far to figure it out. I kept my spear at the ready, and waited. Lycan prepared again, before viciously lashing out with its claws, slashing through the air with each paw as I dodged and avoided the dagger long beastly blades. However, right when I went to prepare for an attack, it lashed out again with its teeth, going for an attack across the waist that would have made my insides my outsides.

I took my spear in my right hand, parrying the attack and spinning the long polearm to my left hand behind my back, striking forward in a devastating two handed pierce to the bosses unguarded left side. This time the balde landed true, striking through the heart of the boss and taking its health down significantly, leaving it in the yellow of its last health bar.

I jumped back, positioning my spear again a watching the Lycan cautiously. It growled dangerously, and sprinted towards me yet again, launching a vicious attack with its claws that I parried, before jumping back from it's snapping jaws.

This dance continued for a few more minutes, before I came to a pretty safe conclusion.

I was fairly certain I had learned its attack patterns. One was a damage heavy attack that went for the head, attempting to crit the opponent and take them out in one blow. The other was a multi strike attack, leading with it's claws before snapping across the abdomen in a vicious combo assault. All I needed to do was wait for an opening, which would likely come when it tried to use its crit attack, which would finish with it ripping it's head into the air, like it had before.

I gripped my spear, and waited. The crit attack came every three attacks, so all I would need to do was be patient, and I would have it dead at my feet… Or, as pixels, I guess… Whatever.

I waited patiently, dancing with the dog in a symphony of parries, slashes, bites, and thrusts of my spear. However, when the dog activated its crit attack, I smiled.

Lycan leapt towards me, opening its maw wide as I backflipped out of range, before setting my feet and giving a mighty scream. I sprinted forward as it threw its head back, readying my spear as the head of my spear glowed the color of blood, and gave a mighty roar; thrusting the spear into the heart of the beast and causing it to freeze, maw open wide as it gave a phantom howl to the moon, before exploding into pixels.

I sighed. That… Was terrifying.

***Bing***

The loot screen opened up, showing a generous amount of col, Lycan claws, and… Oh, I almost forgot.

A special item drops when someone get the last hit on a boss… Well, wasn't that a pleasant surprise?

 **Lycan Leather Chestplate**

Level Requirement:: 10

Strength: +15

Speed: +25

Agility: +25

Stamina: +30

Armor: +40

Damn… This was probably as high a tier an item one could get on floor one. The speed and agility on it was top notch, and the +40 armor was pretty insane for a newbie item.

I grinned, equipping it to my ava… Body as quick as I could and staring down at myself in awe as it appeared. Damn this was cool!

The chestplate only covered my chest partially, like a tank top, leaving my armsungaurded but free for movement. It was the same ink black as the Lycan had been, and as it equipped I could _feel_ my stats increasing.

I smiled. This was awesome!

* * *

Fighting my way back to Dorado after that was piece of cake, even though I was kinda stressed at my spears durability, I ended up making it back safe and sound.

I claimed the quest for the ranseur first, equipping the new weapon and getting a feel for the solid metal shaft, making me grin in excitement. This thing put out an average +60 damage compared to my old spears +25, making it more than double the attack power.

I spun the spear in my hand, looking towards the rising sun for the first time in the death game known as SAO, the first day of my journey. Journey towards answers, towards power, and most of all…

Towards **Salvation.**

* * *

 **Yo! Thanks for the review and follow** _**To Broach or to Put up**_ **, I'll definitely take that your review into consideration! Make sure to continue reviewing and following guys and girls, it definitely gets my conviction to sit down and write up! Anyway people, thanks for reading, I really appreciate it and hope you all enjoyed! All the love in the world,**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Darth Erebus**


End file.
